Carriers for multiple stacked containers, to accommodate either a fixed number of containrs or a variable number of containers, are well known as evidenced by the following patents:
A. A. Foos, U.S. Pat. No. 294,217, Feb. 26, 1884 PA0 C. H. Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 1,065,633, June 24, 1913 PA0 H. E. Hodgson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,490,973, Apr. 22, 1924 PA0 J. Puciato, U.S. Pat. No. 1,499,077 June 24, 1924.
The carriers illustrated in these patents are adapted, in each instance, to cooperate with specific containers, or containers specifically modified to accommodate the carrier. It will also be noted that the containers in these patents function as an assembly wherein only the upper container is provided with a cover, the respective containers therebelow each covering the subjacent container.
A further form of carrier will be noted in Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 1,852,195, issued Apr. 5, 1932. In this patent adjustment of an overlying top member relative to an underlying base member is effected along rigid ratchet bars through a tooth and pawl system.
The prior art also contains many teachings of flexible bundling straps incorporating multiple ratchet teeth along the body thereof which selectively interlock with a pawl integral with one end of the body, note Geisinger, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 204,545, issued Apr. 26, 1966.